A little not over you!
by Des Kostan0127
Summary: Mick and Josef love each other but have trouble and Josef found his drug it is Mick! slash Josef/Mick


This is a (slash) Mick/Josef! So they were together at one point I'll explain in the story!!!!! This is not part of my story line it's just a random story I thought of well listening to David Achuleta and reading a friends story love is an irresistible desire and I came up this this!!!!!

So enjoy!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little too not over you!!!

(1947)

Mick laid in Josef's arms after a while his pleasure died down Josef's powerful enthrallment took a toll on his energy. Josef smiled as he leaned over and kissed Mick and got up.

" I'm hungry and need something eat. Care to join me?" He flashed a devilish grin at Mick as he put on this pants.

"Why not I could use a drink!" He pulled his pants on and gave Josef a lustful look. Mick walked over to Josef and kissed him as well as enthralled him.

"Oh _god…._" Josef moaned as he felt Mick's lips on his neck trailing down his chest as Mick licked Josef's nipples.

"Mick…." Josef gasped as Mick took one of his nipples in his mouth. "What about the drinks?" He managed to choke out as he moaned.

"Well that could wait but we both need to feed before we continue!" Mick kissed Josef once more, his kiss was full of lust and desire.

"Right, shall we go then?" Josef looked at Mick his eyes filled with love and desire. Mick enthralled Josef again.

"Uh…. Mick…..I need….. A…. Uh…..Drink!!!" As Josef was enjoying Mick's pleasure he was sending him. Josef's fangs slipped as Mick enthralled him again and he bit into Mick's neck and proceeded to enthrall him to draw out the pleasure.

"Josef.." Mick whimpered as he was getting dizzy from the lost of blood. Josef pulled back and in a flash was gone.

"Josef?" Mick whispered as he scented the air. The scent was coming from downstairs, Mick flashed his fangs and gathered his speed and ran at vampire speed downstairs in the kitchen and stood behind Josef.

"Boo!" Mick said trying to mess with Josef, Josef turned around and smiled at Mick's attempted and kissed him then handed him a glass of AB-.

"Drink, so we can get back to what you started!" Josef grinned and slipped behind him and put his hands on his hips then sucked on his earlobe. Mick almost choked on his blood as Josef's fang punctured his lobe.

"Josef…."Mick moaned as Josef slid his hands over Mick's chest and stomach. Josef set down Mick's glass and turned him around and passionately kissed him and led him upstairs. Josef pushed Mick onto the bed as Josef pulled Mick's pants off and kissed him as Mick pulled off Josef's. Josef leaned Mick on the bed as he kissed him and rubbed his body on Mick's. Josef flipped Mick over and entered him, Mick threw his head back at the pain but moaned at the pleasure.

"Josef.." Mick moaned as Josef slid in and out of him. Josef grabbed Mick from the front and started to pump him wanting to hear Mick moan again.

"Oh…. Jesus!!!! Mick…." Josef moaned as Mick moaned louder bringing Josef to bite into Mick's back "Mick!!!!" Josef muttered into Mick's back. Mick came into Josef's hand and Josef soon after came inside Mick.

" Wow, that was.. Well…..just wow!!!" Mick moaned as the waves of pleasure ripped through his body. Josef laughed and kissed Mick once more before they fell asleep.

(1976)

"Mr. please help me!!! Someone took my 5 year old daughter!!! Please help please!!!" A sad woman wept on Mick's shirt.

"Don't worry I'll find her!" Mick assured her as he took her to her car and then let himself. He drove down the streets hoping to pick up the girl's scent and he did as he drove closer and closer her scent got stronger and so did a vampire's. He hoped that she was alright and that the vampire was just near by and not with her. He pulled up to an old house and walked in there was his ex-wife and the little girl was afraid for her live.

"Hello Mick, we are finally together one big happy family!" Corline smiled at him and held out her hand for Mick's.

"No!!!, What were you thinking Corline!!!" Mick yelled at her. Her fangs flashed and she went to attack Mick but Mick staked her and then lit her on fire, grabbed Beth and left.

"Thank you Mr. !!!!!!! As she took the girl from him and held her tightly.

"No problem!!!" He smiled trying to hold back his hurt. And then he left.

The night after, Josef went to see Mick and maybe have some _fun_. Josef got to Mick's apartment and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. _Mick!!_ Josef opened the door and there was Mick sobbing in his chair.

"What's wrong Mick?" Josef was worried something was seriously wrong with him.

"Corline took Beth and I killed her!" Mick sobbed again, Josef looked at Mick as tears of blood streamed down his face. He walked over to his lover and kissed him on the forehead and hugged him tightly. "Mick you know it was for the best and that I am always hear for you?"

"Yes, but I killed my ex-wife!!"

"Yes, key word ex." Josef hugged Mick again.

"But the strange thing is I'm not sad about that, I'm sad because…Well…I can't see you anymore." The words tore Josef apart.

"What?….Why?"

"Because I can't be with you!!!!" Josef heart tore in two he ran out of the apartment and got in his car and sped of.

_Why Mick why, I love you and you rip my heart in two!_ Josef sobbed as he went upstairs and sat in his room after five hours he decided to go to bed and get some rest.

"Well Mick I hope your happy and you want this cause I don't and I'm not happy at all!" Josef clean the tears of blood off his cheeks and got into his freezer.

It had been a week before Mick talked to Josef and held him in his arms, Mick could feel touch of Josef smooth skin under his fingers he craved it. Mick's alarm for work went off for the fourth time.

"Hello and there the number one hit Crush!" The voice on the radio station said. Mick sat there and listened as he got some A-.

_I have nothing for tonight something happened for the first time, deep in side was a rush what a rush. Cause a possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me just too much, just too much. Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized so mesmerized, and I just got to know do you think when your all alone all that we could be? Where this thing could go? Am I crazy or fallen in love? Or is this just another crush? Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Or are you holding back like way you do? Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away but I know this crush ain't going away._

_Mick had too shut it off because it made him cry and think more of Josef. Mick had to go see Josef And feel the way he did with him, he couldn't stay away._

_Josef heard a knock at the door and had a feeling it was Mick, he didn't want to answer it but he had to._

"_What do you want Mick?" Josef voice was shaky as he tried to keep from letting a sob out._

"_Umm….Well I was thinking about what I said I was……I was wrong I need you Josef more than ever and I love……" Josef kissed Mick as he pulled him by the tie into his house._

" _I need you too and I can't get over you because I love you, it's like you're my drug and I'm addicted to you and everything you do."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So tell me what you think I know it is kind of soft but it really shows how Josef and Mick love each other and that they would do anything for each other!!!!!_


End file.
